There has heretofore been known a drive apparatus of a vehicle including a differential device through which an output of a drive power source, such as an engine or the like, is distributed to a first electric motor and an output member, and a second electric motor disposed between the output member and drive wheels. Such drive apparatus for a hybrid vehicle is disclosed for example in the Patent Literature 1 (JP 2003-127697A). It includes a differential mechanism being comprised of a planetary gear unit and performing a differential action for mechanically transmitting a major part of power outputted from the engine to drive wheels. A remaining part of power from the engine is electrically transmitted from the first electric motor to the second electric motor using an electrical path. Thus, the drive apparatus operates a transmission of which shifting ratio is electrically changed, for example as an electrically controlled continuously variable automatic transmission. The drive apparatus is controlled by the control device so that the vehicle runs with the optimum operation state of the engine, thus improving fuel consumption, i.e., mileage.